Regret
by DarkHarlequin
Summary: Are humans really so emotional? But then, emotion is what saves them.


**A/N: I do not own d gray man. Seriously, if I did, Tyki would still have short hair and would still look as hot as last time. Not that I'm saying he's not hot now… but he was better last time.**

**I'm basically trying to write this from a cynical point of view. Dunno whether it failed pathetically, it's just a mini celebration for the end of exams.  
**

* * *

Life is full of regrets.

The regrets vary from person to person, but they mostly occur when a person makes a hasty decision. Therefore, the person regrets the decision and thinks how stupid he/she was at that time.

Now, Allen Walker did make some rather illogical mistakes. However, those mistakes were forgivable. He had turned Mana into an Akuma because of love, without considering the fact that the dead would never return back to life.

Perhaps he did it because he was too young at that time to understand that fact, perhaps he would rather believe in that ever foolish human notion that there was always hope (even when it came to reviving a dead person), but then, it showed that he cared, and wasn't a cold stone statue. He cared, which was the reason why he suffered.

He cared, which was why he grieved over Mana's dead body and accepted the Millennium Earl's offer of turning Mana into an Akuma, which in the process would damage both Mana and Allen.

'It is possible to bring the dead back to life, isn't it?' this foolish way of thinking is the reason why there are so many Akuma in the world today. Allen believed in that, following his human instincts, and ended up gaining a cursed eye, an unreasonable master and a whole lot of new knowledge that it was best not to meddle in the affairs of the dead.

Now, I am not saying that Allen Walker was stupid; I am merely stating the fact that he is human and proving it through all this.

Now, the reason why his mistake of trying to turn Mana into an Akuma is forgivable is because he displayed the oh so human trait of grief and hope. What's more, it made his Innocence powers surface, gaining the Order another Exorcist in the years to come.

Was there always really hope no matter what? One cannot say definitely. There is no known method to make the dead come alive, I am sure of that. But perhaps there is a way…

Definitely not.

But there is one thing that I can say for sure, and that is I firmly believe that Allen has never looked back from that day onwards. He has fulfilled what Mana told him to do and kept on walking.

An admirable feat, seeing as most people would be too wrapped up in misery to actually care about that kind of thing.

Regret is something that most, if not all people have, and although Allen probably has them, the Mana Akuma incident is not one of them. He is not so silly as to keep dwelling on it. In fact, he has gained so many new powers, and is fighting for both the Akuma and the humans, an even more admirable feat, seeing as people who are like that often have rather short life spans.

There are as many people who try as those who do not try. Of those who try to get over the losses and griefs in life, many fail. They spiral into a destructive cycle, never picking themselves up again.

Allen Walker is not like that. He will succeed, definitely. He will keep on walking, doing what he thinks is best. Doing what is necessary for humans to survive the Earl's attacks.

Perhaps he is a tad illogical at times, like the time when he tried to save Tyki Mikk in the Ark, but ended up getting the exit door destroyed. But since when were humans fully logical?

Even as I write this, I know that I am not perfectly logical. No one is.

Now, as I anxiously await the destruction of the Earl, I have decided that perhaps, love is not as fatal as many people have demonstrated. Yes, it may lead to the creation of Akuma, yes, it may cause so many people grief, yes, it leads to foolish mistakes, but it is redeemable.

And Allen will definitely defeat the Earl. That, is a given.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... I dunno whether to be satisfied with this fic or not. Well, what do you think? Please review! =)**


End file.
